With a Feeling I'll Forget
by manywingedescape
Summary: It was the sound of a crash. The sound of glass, of metal. Screeching of tires. Shattering and breaking. And then it was silent. Future!Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: With a Feeling I'll Forget

**Summary**: It was the sound of a crash. The sound of glass, of metal. Screeching of tires. Shattering and breaking. And then it was silent.

**Spoilers**: Cooper. Who know's what he'll be like on the show, but this is how I'd prefer him. Other than that, we know our boys are together, right?

**Disclaimer**: If they are familiar to you, well, they're probably not mine.

**Author's ****Note**: I have never written a multi-chap before, so, I'm sitting here patting myself on the back for this. Enjoy! Oh, I also grabbed the title from Kiss Me, by Ed Sheeran. Ignore that that's the same song in my other Klaine fic. Just, shh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>"Do you remember me?"<p>

A world of memories in the blue.

Nothing in the hazel.

"No… no, I'm sorry, I don't."

* * *

><p>"Come here, help me with this." Blaine fumbled with his bow tie. Usually he'd be able to secure one around his neck faster than he could even say bow tie, but today was different. Today his hands shook.<p>

"Would you calm down already? I don't even know why you're so nervous." A pair of hands swatted at Blaine's, taking over.

"Cooper…" Blaine whined, reaching around his brother hands, patting at his own hair and trying to place a stray curl back in place.

"What? I get it, everyone's a little nervous on their wedding day, but you're shaking," Cooper pointed out, neatly tying his brother's bow tie. He then proceeded to shift it back and forth a little, making it dance, hoping the shorter Anderson would see a little humour in the act and relax.

Instead, the curly haired man scowled, and put on a face definitely learned from someone else. "Coop, stop. You know that Kurt-"

"Yes, yes. I know. Everyone who's come in contact with this suit over the past week knows," he smiled, dropping the bow tie and adopting his best impersonation of his younger brother, and a very whiny version at that, "'Kurt spent a lot of time working on this, it's not for gallivanting around.'"

It was only a couple nights ago when Blaine's friends tried to get him to put on the suit and go out for one last hurrah. There were mentions of alcohol, karaoke, and _Oh god, I'm so not taking him to a gay strip club_.

Blaine sighed and went to brush a hand through his hair, but Cooper grabbed his wrist and placed it back at his side, reaching forward to fix the curls himself. "He loves you, but if you walk in there with messy hair, he'll never forgive you for ruining his wedding."

Blaine sighed again and twitched his fingers as he restrained himself from ruining his hair. Cooper was right; Kurt wouldn't forgive him for that.

He'd forgone the heavy gel years ago, making it harder to keep the curls tame, but Kurt had preferred it when it was softer and looser. Kurt also had just wanted to style it according to his preference, and who was Blaine to refuse the pleading look on his face. Especially when he had begun to press kisses into his jaw and whispered out, "pretty please?"

Cooper walked around Blaine to a couch behind him, patting his shoulder as he went.

It wasn't so much that Blaine was nervous, he had no reason to be, and he knew that logically. It's just, this was a big day. He was impatient. He knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with this man, that was all he needed.

Kurt needed a big wedding, a show. A 'fuck you' to all the homophobic people who tried to make sure this never happened in the first place. He needed grand gestures to feel that he'd proven his love. Blaine just needed an 'I love you' at the end of the night, and the person he loved to spend the rest of his life with him.

Blaine was kind of simple like that, but he loved Kurt, and this was what Kurt wanted.

And it wasn't that Blaine didn't want the wedding. He really did. He had spent long nights staying up with Kurt, pouring over wedding plans and dreaming of what today would bring. Talking endlessly about how this was it. They were finally going to be able to get married. Because the law allowed them, and because they were ready for it. They were finally ready to move to that stage. Neither of the young men could figure out who was more excited about that.

Blaine was looking forward to sharing this with his friends and family. Happy to know that he would be a husband and not just a boyfriend anymore. He was looking forward to married life.

But standing in his dressing room, with only Cooper to keep him company? That part wasn't so much what he had been looking forward to.

He was looking forward to seeing Kurt again. Touching Kurt again. Kissing Kurt again. He was looking forward to being married. To having a husband. To being a husband. He was looking forward to the prospects of children. He was looking forward to –

"Would you stop already? Smoke's going to come out your ears soon," Cooper joked, cutting off his brother's thought. Blaine eyed him in the mirror, so Cooper gave him a more serious look, "Are you having second thoughts?"

Blaine's neck cracked as he whipped his head around to stare at his brother, and proceeded to stumble over his next stream of words: "What? No. Of course not. No! Cooper! Why would you even– No! Why would you think that?"

Cooper's face turned ashamed and he stood up, walking over to face his brother, "You didn't see the look on your face. And, really, you are shaking." He put both of his hands on Blaine's shoulders, trying to ease the tremors out of him and into the floor. "Besides, this is what I'm here for. Best man and all. No judgment on last minute freak outs."

Dark triangular eyebrows scrunched up on Blaine's face as he whispered, "I'm not having second thoughts… do you think he is?"

The older Anderson huffed as he withdrew his hands and moved to sit again, this time in a white armchair. "Of course not, Blaine, he was the one who proposed and everything."

"Hey! We talked about this." Blaine threw his hands slightly in the air.

"Yes, yes, you were all set to propose, too, I know." Blaine noted his eyes rolling as Cooper said that.

It had been a cozy night, just the two of them. They'd been sitting on a couch, curled up together when Kurt shifted away, looked into Blaine's eyes and simply said, "Marry me?" Blaine had immediately responded, swearing that _of course, I'll marry you_, then looked suddenly startled and barked out a no.

Then he had to do damage control as he swore up and down that yes, he'd marry him, just that he had already been planning to propose to Kurt at the dinner they had planned for Saturday night.

The curly haired man moved over to where Cooper was sitting, "Haven't I stressed it enough? I proposed a couple days later, but I had the ring and everything when he asked."

Cooper looked directly into Blaine's eyes, "No one's calling you a girl here."

Blaine flushed, "That's not what I was getting at." He walked back over the mirror and started to pick at small imperfections. A loose curl, non-existent lint.

"Then what are you getting at?" The voice sounded bored. This was something they'd talked around for a couple months now, but never actually addressed.

Blaine turned away from the mirror and leaned against the vanity. "I just wanted to make him really happy, you know?" He wouldn't make contact with the other man as he talked, "I just wanted to surprise him one day and make him fall even more in love with me."

Blaine had expected many things. Laughter was not one of them. And definitely not the amount and volume of the laughter making its way out of Cooper's mouth.

"That's why you're so stressed over this?" He tried to sober his mood, but even as he screwed his mouth shut, a smile slipped through.

"I don't see what there is to laugh about," Blaine grumbled as he crossed his arms and drew himself into the smallest form he could.

Cooper stood once again and walked over to his brother, pulling his hands away from his chest. "Blaine, if you don't think he fell a little more in love with you when you said yes, then I don't think we know the same Kurt."

Blaine huffed and tried to draw his hands back, but Cooper held tight.

"No, listen," Cooper stressed, "does he make you really happy? Just by being Kurt?"

Hazel eyes rolled, but his hands relaxed, "Of course. I love him."

"And did you fall more in love, just _knowing_ that he wanted to marry you?"

"Yes."

"Then why would you think he wouldn't feel the same?" Cooper raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Blaine stared up at the taller of the two, then shifted away, embarrassed. "I'm being such a moron."

Cooper put his brother's hands down and grinned, "No. You're being a nervous fool. And that's fine."

The younger Anderson started to wring his hands together as he strolled over the white couch pushed up next to a window. He stopped dead beside it as if he'd had the biggest realization and stared at the floor. A smile slowly creeped over his face until it became a full-blown grin.

"Hey Coop? I'm getting married today." His hazel eyes were sparking with life.

"Yes, you are little brother. Are the nerves gone now? Not gonna pass out or anything?" He teased.

Blaine looked over, wonder in his face, "I think I'm still nervous… that I'm going to do something and mess it up for Kurt… but I'm getting married."

It was at that moment that the handle on the door rattled and a cheerful looking Mike Chang popped his head in the room.

"Hey there Mister, ready to get married?"

Cooper laughed, "I think we just got to that point."

Mike's face scrunched slightly as he looked between the two Anderson boys, but upon seeing the joy on Blaine's face, let it drop.

"Yeah, well," Mike started, "I believe everything's good to go out here, and Tina told me that Kurt's done getting ready."

Blaine rushed back over to the mirror, nudging his brother out of the way so he could check everything again.

"Hey!" Cooper yelped, "Okay, stop. You look fine." He grabbed at Blaine's shoulders and twisted him away from the mirror to face him.

Tucking that one wayward curl back again and patting down his lapel, Cooper turned him to face the Asian man at the door, "What do you think?"

Mike grinned like he knew a secret, "You and Kurt are going to make a really handsome couple."

Blaine thought that might make the nerves set back in, but instead he felt calm melt into his bones. He was getting married. He was going to be a husband. More importantly, he was going to be Kurt's husband. Kurt was going to be his husband.

"Let's go then," Blaine whispered, looking up with all the happiness in the world.

Cooper clapped him on the back and let out a little shout of encouragement. Fixing the flower in Blaine's jacket one last time, he led him over to the door where Mike waited.

The Asian man looked Blaine over once and grinned. Blaine nodded in response. "I'm getting married, Mike."

He laughed in reply and opened the door wider to let the two brothers out.

"So, run through with me what's happening again?" Cooper's voice came from behind him as they made their way down the hall.

Blaine scrunched his face up a bit, "Aren't you supposed to know these things? Best man and all?"

"Oh, just humour me."

The curly haired man sighed softly. Not out of annoyance, he simply felt in the right place. "You and Mike are going to go out to the garden, set up at the front. Kurt and I'll meet back in here and go out there together."

Mike tapped Cooper on the arm, "It's this door for us, come on. We've gotta be like ninjas getting around this place."

With wishes of good luck, the two older men departed, leaving Blaine on his own.

Blaine turned the corner and headed towards where he was going to find Kurt. He had been looking at the floor, trying to tone down his smile when he saw a pair of immaculate shoes, and knew exactly who they belonged to.

He trailed his eyes up the slender but muscular body until he found a pair of bright smiling blue eyes.

He sighed happily, "Kurt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't."

* * *

><p>"What's for dinner?"<p>

"Did you really call me just to ask what's for dinner?" Kurt smiled as he pressed his phone between his shoulder and ear. He was currently cutting up some carrots for the very same dinner Blaine was asking about.

"I was hungry, so, I figured I'd ask. Get myself all hyped up for your awesome food," Blaine laughed through the phone.

Kurt responded to his laughter with his own as he chopped through a carrot and tossed the pieces into a pot on the stove, turning on his sass in reply, "Ah, dear, you're so sweet to me."

"It's just because I love you." Blaine had aimed for playful, but like always, ending up sounding sincere and love-struck.

"I love you too," Kurt chuckled. "How was work?"

He heard a sigh come through the line, "It was fine. I spent most of the time wishing I was with you."

There was a thunk as the knife sliced through some broccoli, hitting the cutting board. "So, basically like every day?"

Blaine's voice turned dreamy, "Of course."

Kurt shifted as he started cutting the broccoli up into smaller bits and adding them to the dish of carrots. He'd been debating bringing up this topic for a little while now, and for some reason, right now seemed like the best moment, even if it was over the phone.

"So, I was thinking… we said that when Maddy started school, we'd–"

"Hold up," Blaine cut him off, Kurt could almost feel his tan hand come up to stop his words, "I know where you're going with that Mister, and I just want to say, yes."

The brunette stopped chopping and looked up at the cabinets, as if he looked hard enough, he might see Blaine driving down the highway in the wood, "Yes?"

"Yes," Blaine replied, a smile in his voice.

"Yes!" Kurt squealed with delight, grabbing the phone in his hand as he did a small hop in the middle of their kitchen.

Blaine's laughter could be heard quite clearly and Kurt had to put down the knife so as to not hurt himself in his joy as he danced in a bit of a circle around the room.

"We had a plan, didn't we?" Kurt could hear Blaine's smirk through the line.

"Are you only in this for the plan?" He teased back, wishing now that he hadn't brought this up over the phone so that he could leap on the other man and smother him with kisses. As he grinned he found himself wondering why he had been so nervous to bring it up in the first place.

"Of course not, you know I want to– Jesus!" The light tone changed suddenly on Blaine's end, the sound of a horn echoing into Kurt's ear.

He wiped the smile off his face as he realized that he had thought holding a knife was dangerous in this state. Blaine, however, was driving. "Oh, Blaine, god, I'm sorry. You're driving. I shouldn't have brought this up now."

"No, Kurt, it's fine. Really. Some people just don't know how to drive unfortunately. It's fine. Everyone's fine." Blaine's voice was reassuring, calming Kurt. Blaine was a good driver, but there were always other people on the road who weren't as prepared.

Kurt spun around, chopping vegetables forgotten. He leaned against the counter and frowned, "Should I go? Should I hang up? Let you focus on driving?"

Blaine chuckled lightly, "You can't bring up a topic like that and expect me to just wait until I get home to continue the conversation. Plus, we don't want Maddy to know yet, do we?"

"No, we don't," Kurt said, spinning back around and picking up the knife again. Dinner wouldn't prepare itself.

Kurt had a tendency to be the one to make dinner every night. He usually got home before his husband, and he enjoyed it too. This way he could make sure that the food was all healthy and prepared correctly. Blaine picked up many of Kurt's tricks on the stove, but Kurt always ended up hovering, making sure everything was the way he wanted.

And, besides, Blaine always got to make breakfast, as he woke earlier than his husband on most days. He always made it such a spectacle, saying that he had to include all the kinds of foods Kurt wouldn't allow for dinner. Some mornings he'd just whip up some eggs, and other mornings there'd be pancakes and potatoes and toast and waffles and anything he could find in the refrigerator. Everything was still healthy, as that was the only food in their house, but if Blaine could, he'd fill the table. Kurt would grumble through his fond grin on those mornings. That was secretly his favourite way to start the day. Maddy's too.

"Where is she now, by the way?" Blaine asked, turning away from the phone momentarily to cough lightly.

Kurt's expression softened as he thought of their daughter, "Oh, sitting in her room, going through all the things she got today. Last time I checked in on her she was drawing. She can't wait for you to get home."

"I really wanted to be there, she knows that right? I wanted to take the day off, like you, but–"

"But you couldn't. It's okay. We both know that. It's fine." She had pouted slightly when Kurt waltzed into the school to pick her up without Blaine, but then remembered she had a million and one stories to tell him about the day and got caught up in those instead.

Blaine's voice got a little crackly through the reception for a moment, "I still feel really bad. It was her first day. She didn't get to tell me everything when we picked her up."

"No, but she told me, and I know she'll be thrilled to recount it all over again at the dinner table." Kurt was sure that even if Blaine had been there to pick her up she'd still go over everything that happened at least 4 more times before bedtime. "She made a friend."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, and the picture of his face in Kurt's mind lit up.

"She was really happy about that. His name's Nathan." Kurt pressed his phone harder between his ear and shoulder as he picked up the slightly filled pot and swept some chopped vegetables off the cutting board into it.

He could picture Blaine's eyes scrunching up as he squealed, "Oh, that's adorable. I'm just picturing it."

Kurt raised his eyebrow at that, "How are you picturing it? You know nothing about this Nathan."

"It still sounds cute," Blaine defended.

"I guess," Kurt said as he lifted the pot back up onto the counter. He shifted it over into the sink and spun the tap over to add some water. Normally this would be an easy task, but trying to deal with cooking and holding a phone to one's ear at the same time wasn't quite that easy.

It had been quiet for almost a minute when Blaine's voice filled Kurt's ear again, "What about Rachel?"

"What?" Kurt froze slightly at the change of topic, temporarily thrown.

"Rachel. Can we ask her again?" Blaine insisted.

Kurt nodded, understanding the track this conversation had jumped to suddenly. "No, she's a big Broadway star now, she wouldn't be able to. I can just hear her, 'You know I'd love to guys, but with my busy schedule and demanding lifestyle, I just wouldn't be able to devote enough time to produce my best efforts. I'm so sorry.'" Kurt's voice lifted up higher as he impersonated their friend.

Blaine hummed for a second, "What about Tina?"

"Hasn't she got enough of her own?"

"Britt can't, San won't."

"Not Sugar. I'm sorry, she's lovely, but no."

Blaine laughed outright, "I thought we ruled her out last time."

Kurt smiled as he lifted the pot out of the sink and placed it on the stove, "Yes, but I have a feeling we're more desperate now, with Rachel out."

"There's Quinn," Blaine suggested. Kurt knew his shoulders must have shrugged as well. Blaine had always been closer to Quinn than Kurt after they struck up an easy friendship at the end of her senior year. She'd been an option last time, but they'd gone with Rachel instead.

"Actually… she might. We could ask her, I guess," Kurt stepped back from the stove, deciding that he should figure out where Blaine was before actually turning it on. He turned back to the cutting board, deciding to chop up a few more carrots first.

He could hear the smile in Blaine's voice as he planned, "We could ask her over this weekend, and talk about it then… you know, you never told me what was for din–"

It was right at that moment that the world stopped while simultaneously lurching forward, all with a sound that Kurt knew he'd be remembering for the rest of his life.

It was the sound of a crash. The sound of glass, of metal. Screeching of tires. Shattering and breaking. What might have been a body hitting an airbag. The world crashing around him. He swore he heard his own name. It seemed to happen in a split second, but go on for hours as well.

And then it was silent.

Kurt had dropped the knife from his hand.

"Blaine?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"They told me to give up on you."

"But it looks like you didn't."

* * *

><p>They were sitting in a little cafe down the street from Kurt's apartment. It was quiet and cozy, and they came here often enough to know some of the other regulars.<p>

They'd sat down at a little table near a window, looking out at the streets of New York. Kurt always preferred tables near windows as he liked to people watch. Or people judge, as Blaine would often say.

He'd comment on their outfits, their hair, even the attitude with which they walked. Usually Blaine just sipped his coffee and watched Kurt instead.

Today was a little different though. The cafe had started selling these rather large pink cookies in preparation for Valentine's Day, and against Kurt's better wishes, Blaine had purchased one. It really was a large cookie, and as Blaine pondered over it, Kurt stopped watching the random people on the street and instead observed his boyfriend.

It had been a mission for Blaine to figure out where to start with the cookie. When the cafe said the cookies were large, neither of the boys had predicted this large. They had handed it over on a pretty purple plate and Blaine's eyes widened at the sight. Like a kid in a candy shop, Kurt had thought.

When they sat down, Blaine just simply stared at it. "Kurt, you can't just break a piece off, this is a work of art!" he'd commented when Kurt reached forward to pick off a piece, halting Blaine's wonderstruck expressions in the process.

"Would you just... it's a cookie Blaine. Not a work of art," he huffed as he leaned back in his chair, raising his mocha to blow on it and cool it.

Blaine turned his eyes upon Kurt, "Are we even looking at the same thing?"

Kurt smiled. His boyfriend was a bit like a child sometimes, and more often than not, a large dork, but there was no one else he wanted to be with.

"It's just… it's huge."

Kurt snorted delicately, causing Blaine to raise an eyebrow at him. "What? It's just that I can think of another time you said that."

Hazel eyes widened as they darted around the room, judging their distance from any mother and children combos. "Kurt, you can't just…"

"Oh, go back to your cookie. Hope you two have fun." Kurt crossed his leg and acted cool as Blaine went back to worshipping the cookie with his gaze.

He observed Blaine's staring for a little longer before he changed his game plan. He had been planning on keeping this information a little longer, but at this rate they'd never get anywhere if Blaine didn't start eating the damn cookie.

"Rachel's got an audition today," Kurt smirked.

Blaine's eyes, however, did not lift from the pink masterpiece in front of him, "Oh, that's great, does she think she's going to get it?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Of course she thinks she's going to get it, she's Rachel." He waited for Blaine to catch on, but he didn't. So he decided to throw him a bone, "it's about an hour away, that is if the train works according to her schedule."

That did it. Kurt watched the spark light in his boyfriend's eyes. "Wait... an hour away? Two hours of travel and... however long she's there for?"

"Yep. And she said that if it goes well, she might go visit Quinn after, since it's a weekend and everything," Kurt rolled the words off his tongue, enticing Blaine in, "Said she'd call when she was heading home."

Blaine continued his staring, but this time he directed it at Kurt, the colours in his eyes shifting. "When is her audition?"

Kurt's grin grew, glancing up at the nearest clock, "Around 4. She should be leaving in a bit."

The taller man then watched as Blaine all but launched himself on the cookie, breaking it and starting to devour it.

"Hey, hey, slow down. She hasn't left yet. Enjoy the monstrous treat." Kurt stuck out his hand between Blaine's and the plate, hoping to block him from grabbing more pieces.

"God, but Kurt, it's been-"

"I know. But with you in this frenzy, it won't take us long to get back there, so we might as well sit here for a little longer. Besides, I wanted to try that, too." Kurt pointed to the now mess of a cookie sitting in front of them.

Blaine sighed and slumped back into his seat, now resigned to the knowledge that he would have to wait.

Kurt reached forward, took hold of one of the pieces of the cookie, and popped it in his mouth. Blaine watched as he chewed on it with a delighted expression on his face. "This is really good, you know. I hope you were enjoying it as you shovelled it into your mouth."

The curly haired man had meant to say something intelligent, witty even, if he couldn't make the mark of smart right now, but instead he just whined out his boyfriend's name.

They had always planned on seeing each other all the time when they moved to New York, and they actually had made good on that promise. However, most of the time when they saw each other, it was either in public places, like this one, or at either of their places, which at Kurt's apartment, included one Rachel Berry. At Blaine's dorm, his roommate.

They'd have been more than pleased to move in with each other, but Blaine's parents had insisted that he live in a dorm on campus for his college career, and so that's where he ended up. Kurt found it cheaper to live off campus than at his school, and ended shacking up with Rachel in a tiny apartment.

The fact that it was tiny had not been lost on any of them. The few walls they had were thin, and after one embarrassing night where Rachel had brought home a "friend" while Kurt and Blaine watched a movie on the couch, they realized there would be no private time with the other inhabitant of the apartment there.

Kurt licked his lips as swallowed his piece of the cookie and he reached forward for some more, deciding that it was good enough that he'd indulge himself a little. He smirked as he caught Blaine's frozen expression when he leaned.

"Can I help you, Mr. Anderson?" He knew he was being a tease, but he enjoyed the flush that coloured Blaine's cheeks.

Blaine looked to the side and out the window, running a hand through his rumpled hair before looking back at Kurt and grinning. The mood was so different now that he knew they were going back to an apartment that would be empty for hours, with a lovely phone call that would alert them to clean up anything they knocked over in their haste and to put some clothes back on.

"I'm not sure there's anything you can do to help me in this coffee shop." Blaine reached down for a piece of the cookie. It had been pretty delicious, if he was being honest, when he was stuffing them down. Might as well appreciate it.

They sat there for another 10 minutes, each peeking glances at the time all the while. Kurt, with the intention of knowing when they could leave. Blaine, more so because he wanted to know how long Kurt would keep him there.

When they'd finished the cookie, commenting lightly on how good it actually was, Kurt drank the last of his mocha, setting the cup down on the table with purpose, and stared directly at Blaine. The curly haired man immediately took that as his cue and threw back the last of his coffee and stood up to return the plate to the people at the counter, gushing over how delightful it had been.

When he returned to the table, Kurt was standing up and putting on his coat. Blaine instinctively reached up for the collar of it and helped shrug it onto Kurt's shoulders. The moment turned fond and sweet as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

Kurt leaned into it and then turned to whisper in the shorter man's ear, "Rachel will have left by now."

Blaine pulled back and grabbed Kurt's hand, tugging the other man out of the café, and grabbing his coat along the way. Kurt couldn't help but giggle as he did so.

They had all but run back to the apartment and made it up three flights of stairs and to the door of Kurt's apartment before they let their hormones get the best of them. Blaine pressing himself into Kurt's back and nibbling at his neck while he tried to unlock the door.

"Blaine, you know I can't–" Kurt had started to say before Blaine cut him off by sneaking his hands under his jacket and shirt, caressing his stomach. Kurt's head dropped forward, hitting the door, and the sharp sting of it brought back enough clarity to be able to unlock the apartment and stumble in.

As soon as they were inside, with the door shut behind them, Kurt spun around and captured Blaine's mouth with his. He moaned into it as he reached up, dug his fingers into dark curls, and pulled him closer.

Blaine made no objections and went willingly, pulling his hands out from under Kurt's layers to start taking them off instead.

Kurt pulled his lips back as Blaine moved down his neck, fingers still unbuttoning Kurt's jacket, then moving inside to his shirt, and called out, "Rachel?" just in case something in her plans had changed last minute.

When there was no reply, Kurt launched back at Blaine with extra gusto, pulling his face back up to his and then moving his hands to tug Blaine's coat off and immediately pulling his shirt off over his head afterwards. Reaching around to smooth his hands down Blaine's back he pulled him close and reveled at the feel against the part of his chest that the shorter man had revealed.

Blaine hummed at the action and pushed his hands up Kurt's sides and over his shoulders, rolling the jacket and shirt off together. It was a testament to how long it had been that Kurt didn't react when they hit the floor.

Blaine pushed Kurt back slightly, but moved with him as well, trying to get the two of them across the small space of the living room area towards the bedroom. The backs of Kurt's knees bumped into the table and Blaine grasped at his hips to keep him upright.

Slowly but surely they found themselves on a bed. Luckily, it was Kurt's, and they hadn't found themselves lying on a plush pink duvet like that one time.

"I've missed you so much, Blaine," Kurt gasped as the other man started sucking at the skin below his collarbone.

"God, I love you," Blaine whispered back as he made his way back to Kurt's mouth, kissing a path along the way, and dipping his tongue in when he reached his destination.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at that statement, "What's this? Becoming suddenly religious? Loving God?"

"Kurt," Blaine whined, pressing his hips into him, ceasing the laughter that came out of the brunette immediately.

The older man let out a strangled sound and pulled Blaine back down by the neck. "I love you, too," he said sincerely, looking into his eyes before kissing him again.

Blaine rocked into him and they simultaneously lost and found each other in the moment.

"I love you, I love you. Forever, Kurt. I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You don't remember anything? "

"Some things are familiar, but I can't quite place them."

* * *

><p>The world was crashing. It was spinning out of control. The ground was quaking, threatening to leave a hole where he was standing. All the walls were rattling, the windows threatening to shatter. Everything was moving, and it wouldn't stop.<p>

The world wasn't moving.

"Blaine? Blaine, please say something. Blaine?" Kurt started pleading. It had been silent for too long.

"Blaine, honey, Blaine, please… please, Blaine." His knees were threatening to give out.

Suddenly the world kicked back into life on the other side of the line. Some car in the distance was making noise. Kurt hated the sound. Now he knew the line hadn't cut. He was still listening to the sounds of an accident. And his husband wasn't replying.

"Blaine, please. Anything, please. Just something. Come on… Blaine?" He felt the tears start to roll down his cheeks. He had gripped the counter at some point, but he wasn't aware. His knees were giving out.

As he slid down the side cabinets, he began to feel desperate. He began to feel denial. Blaine's phone piece must have flown from the car. It wasn't near him anymore, that's why he wasn't replying. Blaine was fine. Maybe a little scratched up, but they could deal with that. Kurt would kiss the wounds and make them better. They could deal with that.

"Blaine…" Kurt was aware that if the phone wasn't next to his husband's ear, he wouldn't hear him, as he was whispering now. Praying to a heavenly presence he didn't believe in.

_Just let him be okay_.

"Blaine, please, baby, please, just say something, anything. Give me a grunt, give me anything. Please…"

There was no response.

Kurt could hear feet now, some people running around. There were a few screams and shouts for help, but none of them sounded like Blaine. And that's all Kurt could focus on right now. His Blaine. His Blaine who wasn't saying anything.

_Please, he can't die, he can't_.

"Blaine… come on, you gotta give me something. Please." The tears were streaming down Kurt's face, but he hadn't noticed, he felt completely empty inside.

He heard a scuffle on the other side and his heart jumped into his throat only to wrench down again when he heard a voice that wasn't Blaine's.

"Hey, we've got to get this guy out of here, I don't like the state of his car." It was male. But it wasn't the one Kurt was straining to hear.

There was a voice that replied, female this time, it was softer than the man's, "I don't know if we can move him, he doesn't look so good." Her voice trailed even softer and Kurt pressed the phone as close as he could to hear her, "Is he even alive?"

Kurt choked on a sob. _Please._

"I think so," it was the male voice again, "He looks pretty beat up, but I can kind of see his chest moving…"

There was a grunt and Kurt could hear glass being moved, a heavy breath drawing nearer. It wasn't Blaine though, Kurt could tell.

The man's voice sounded strained, as if he were in an awkward position, as he shouted to the woman, "He's got a pulse. It's weak but… We gotta get him out of here."

Kurt tried to speak, tried to get the man to hear him, but he was paralyzed. Blaine had a pulse. Blaine was alive. Blaine was going to be okay. Kurt was wrenching apart.

There was a shifting sound, and then a rattling. Everything sounded a little more distant. The phone must have tumbled away from the trio.

Kurt snapped back into himself, "Blaine!" His voice was pleading, cracking, heavy with emotion. If he could get one of the others to hear him he would be able to better figure out what was going on.

But it was too late. Kurt noticed the amount of sound outside the car, and with the phone having fallen away from them, there's no way he would be heard.

"I'm not sure how we're supposed to move him," it was the woman again, "we could do a lot more damage."

Kurt dropped his head into his free hand, feeling the wetness of his cheeks smear into his palm. He'd been unaware until he felt his lips brush his skin that he'd been repeating a mantra of Blaine's name.

"I told you Miss, I don't like the state of his car," the man said gruffly. "There could be more damage leaving him here. Plus, the way he's in there, that can't be good either."

Kurt listened to the chaos going on around them. There was still the sound of cars moving, probably on the other side of the highway, and it was mixed in with numerous voices scrambling around, trying to help and be helped. He was silent now, knowing he wouldn't be heard on the other end, too emotionally stressed to scream until he was.

"What have you got over here?" There was another female voice in the mix now. She sounded slightly British.

Kurt listened as the man recounted the state of his husband. He mentioned that he'd seen enough car accidents to know that the injured man should be removed from his.

The woman now spoke, and Kurt felt as happy as he could in this situation, "I'll help you move him, I'm actually a doctor. For animals, but I can help."

Kurt rolled his head into the cupboards behind him, reaching up to place a palm on the wood. He prayed she'd tell him more about the situation. He just wanted to hear that Blaine would be alright. He wanted to know where they'd take him. He wanted it to have never happened.

There weren't many more words spoken between the man and the doctor. He hadn't heard the first woman's voice in a while, and assumed that with the arrival of a doctor, she had left to help someone else. Kurt took this moment to be grateful that there were decent people left in the world. People who would drop everything to help.

While there wasn't the sound of words, there were a lot of new sounds for Kurt to listen to. He heard when the woman must have crawled halfway into the car to see what they had to be wary of when getting Blaine out. He heard the sound of glass being moved. He heard the sound of a zipper, which must have been someone removing a sweatshirt to cover a broken window frame or something.

He heard the unmistakable sound of a body being dragged, and knew that they were pulling Blaine out. He had no idea what position his car was in, but it didn't sound like it was upright anymore.

The voices were quieter, farther away, when he heard them again. Kurt had to press the phone as close as he could to make out most of what they were saying, and he felt him draw in upon himself when he caught what they were discussing.

"I've never seen so much blood before," the man stated.

"Head wounds, they bleed a lot." She sounded authoritative. She knew what she was doing and was in full doctor mode. He could hear her fussing about over Blaine, trying to stop the bleeding.

"What's the verdict?"

"I'm not sure, this isn't really my area."

"Do you think he'll live?"

She sighed softly, stepping back from doctor mode and into one of a concerned citizen, "He might. There _is_ a lot of blood, and he looks pretty banged up. But he might be a fighter."

There was a new noise, and Kurt wasn't sure he liked it. There was more crunching of metal and shifting of glass. He heard the man curse in the background, and realized that whatever he had thought was going to happen with the car, was happening.

There was a loud groaning coming through the phone and then a smash. The car was moving. Kurt thought that it must have been tipping over somehow. Whatever state it was in before must have been very precarious.

The phone must have moved again, because Kurt heard it smash and go dead. The line cut, all the noises from before stopping suddenly. He was cut off from the scene of the accident.

Kurt clenched his hand around the phone and screamed. This wasn't how today was supposed to happen. This never should have happened. Blaine should be getting close to home. He should be coming home to his husband and daughter. He was supposed to talk about work and act like a goofball as he conversed with their daughter about school. He wasn't supposed to be lying on a highway, bloody and unconscious.

Kurt curled his legs in as tight as he could and wept.

He could barely hear anything through his sobs, and so he didn't catch that small creak from just outside the entrance to the kitchen that announced the arrival of his daughter.

He did catch the question that she must have asked right before she turned the corner and saw him crumpled on the ground.

"When's Papa going to get home?"

Kurt's hand came out and slammed into the ground in his distress. It was loud and it startled him.

"Daddy?" came a small voice as she stood in the doorway. Kurt had gotten emotional before around her, but never once had he been in the state he was now. Never had the life of his husband been completely at stake before.

His head shifted up at her call, and he could see a blurry version of her through his tears. He saw her dark hair and slight frame. She reminded him so much of Blaine, and he felt a new flood of tears break free. He brought his hands up to cover his face; she shouldn't see him like this.

Now that he was aware of her presence, he heard her hurry over to him as he cried.

Standing, she was taller than his sitting form, and she immediately wrapped her body around his, as if she were protecting a broken bird from a storm. Her body pressed into his side and her hands snaked around him, pulling him into her. She rested her cheek on the top of his head and lifted one hand to stroke through his hair.

Kurt's voice was shaky and raw as he asked, "What are you doing?"

"This is what Papa does when you're upset."

She sounded confused, but she was picking up on Kurt's emotions, and because of that, she sounded sad. She was quiet and thoughtful. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't know how to make it better. And because she was always more like Blaine than Kurt, all she wanted was to help make the pain to go away.

Dropping the phone from his still clenched hand, Kurt reached around her, pulling her in, and sobbed his husbands name into the front of her dress.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"…how long was I gone?"

"5 months, 23 days, and 7 hours."

* * *

><p>"Is there a movie you want to watch?"<p>

Kurt was bright and chipper tonight. Not that he wasn't happy normally when he spent time with Blaine, he just seemed like so much more tonight, and Blaine couldn't help but watch him in wonder.

He had almost danced around the kitchen as he cooked, looking graceful and lean as he moved, putting things in place and working whatever magic that it was that he used in the kitchen.

"No, it doesn't matter to me, you can pick," Blaine replied as he picked up a couple condiments from the table and returned them to the refrigerator.

Kurt dried his hands off on a dishtowel. After he had grabbed the last dish to dry, he had shooed Blaine away to grab the last few things on the table. Now he hung the towel over the back of one of the chairs to dry and waltzed over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his lower back.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," he smiled as he kissed the shorter man's cheek. "There's a movie next to the TV, you could get it started, yes?"

Blaine placed his arms around Kurt's shoulders, leaned in, and kissed his lips. "Yes."

Kurt gave him an odd grin, but Blaine let it pass without comment for now. Later he'd ask what had gotten into the older man. For now he just nuzzled his nose into his neck and smiled against his skin, "Did you know I love you?"

Laughter bubbled out of the brunette as he pulled the other in tighter, "I love you, too."

Kurt pulled back and grinned, kissing Blaine again, before asking, "Would you like me to make some hot chocolate?"

Blaine frowned, "You've done everything tonight, I could–"

"No, no," Kurt said, pressing his index finger to Blaine's lips, "Besides, we both did the dishes, and you're going to put the movie on. I haven't done everything."

Blaine kissed the pad of Kurt's finger, which caused him to smile and tap Blaine's mouth with it before removing it and allowing the curly haired man to speak, "Fine, alright."

They untangled themselves from each other, Kurt going back over to the counter of their quaint apartment to make the hot chocolate, Blaine moving into the next room to set up the movie.

Blaine moved around the living room as quietly as possible, loving the clinking sounds Kurt was causing in the kitchen. He smiled and thought of the plans he'd made for the weekend with the other man. They hadn't been to a fancy restaurant in a long while.

He sunk down into the sofa and heard Kurt come into the room, watching as he placed two mugs onto the coffee table and then curled up on the couch next to Blaine, tucking his feet under him. He was tenser now, but before Blaine could move to hold Kurt, which would hopefully relax him, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him.

"I'm so happy you're here with me," Kurt mumbled into his curly hair.

Blaine chuckled, "Where else would I be?" and leaned back into his warm body.

The movie had started to play, but neither of them were paying much attention to it. Kurt was burying his face into Blaine's hair, taking in the smell of him and occasionally placing a kiss here and there, while Blaine was stroking Kurt's leg, hoping to ease the tension he seemed to be suddenly feeling.

When trying to soothe Kurt through his leg didn't work, Blaine peeled one of Kurt's hands off of him and started playing with his fingers and massaging his palm. The older man turned his head and rested his cheek in Blaine's hair, watching their hands together.

Kurt lifted off from Blaine and drew back slightly, his unoccupied hand coming up to stroke Blaine's cheek and turn his face toward him.

"Marry me?"

Blaine didn't drop Kurt's hand as he stared into his eyes as his face lit up, his eyes growing damp, and he smiled sweetly, "Of course, I'll marry you."

And then it looked like Blaine had been slapped. While still cradling Kurt's hand with his own, he let them fall into his lap. His mouth hung open slightly. His eyes widened. "No!" he gruffly barked.

Kurt did his best not to look stung. Still he withdrew from Blaine, pulling his hand away, and looked down into his lap.

But Blaine grabbed his hand between both of his before it could get too far and started spewing words, "Wait! No. Shit! That wasn't what I meant. I swear. Shit. I just went and fucked up one of the sweetest moments. Shit."

"No, no, it's fine, Blaine, I understand." Kurt once again tried to pull his hand back. He still loved Blaine, the rejection simply hurt.

"God, no, I just– Kurt. Kurt, Kurt," Blaine lifted the pale hand in his to his lips and pressed kisses into it until he covered his skin. "_Of course_, I'll marry you. _Of course_."

"Then why did you say no?" his voice was small, but he was no longer pulling away.

Blaine grabbed the remote and muted the movie before he laughed, "It's actually kind of a funny story," before thinking that the look on Kurt's face showed that he wasn't interested in a funny story. "It's just, I was going to propose to _you_. On Saturday. After dinner at this fancy restaurant I made reservations at."

Kurt looked startled; he hadn't been expecting that. "You were?"

"Yeah," Blaine shifted up onto his legs on the couch, fully facing Kurt now, "it was going to be all kinds of romantic, and you were not going to see it coming. It was going to be really amazing. I had all these plans."

Kurt looked shyly away, "And I ruined them all?

"No. God, no. This was so much better, or, well, it would have been if I hadn't practically shouted 'no' at you," Blaine rambled as he shook his head, "It's just, you… you always zig when I think you're about to zag."

"And you love that about me?" Kurt smiled as he looked back over at Blaine.

"Do I ever," Blaine stated as he leaned in and captured Kurt in a passionate, but sweet, kiss.

Kurt pulled back and whispered, "So, that's a yes?"

He hadn't expected Blaine to full-on tackle him down into the couch for that. Then proceed to place small kisses all over his face, firmly stating, "yes," in between each until Kurt was giggling and swatting at the younger man.

Kurt pushed Blaine off of him and back until they had reversed positions. Kurt settled in between Blaine's legs and laid his chin on his hands on Blaine's chest.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Kurt smiled as he tilted his face and kissed Blaine's chest.

Blaine hummed, "You get to plan an amazing wedding, but this time it's for us?"

The older man playfully swatted him, "You're going to be my husband."

"This doesn't surprise me, Kurt, that's usually what happens when you get married."

Kurt huffed, and shifted to move off of Blaine, but the curly haired man gripped his arms and pulled him back. "You should know that I've been thinking of being your husband for many many years now."

"Is that so?" Kurt asked, a little snarky.

"Yeah. So, it doesn't really surprise me that now I'm actually going to be yours. I always have been, really," Blaine pondered.

Kurt relaxed back into Blaine's embrace and asked sarcastically, "Have you been thinking out our whole lives? Doing some planning?"

Blaine stroked his hands up and down Kurt's back, "Actually…"

The taller man's eyes widened, "Have you really? Tell me."

"Well," Blaine started, shifting his legs to better fit Kurt between them, "I figured we'd get married, sometime in our late twenties, but really whenever we were ready for it. Then a year or so after that, we would have a kid. Surrogate. Yours. I've always thought you'd make a really beautiful baby, so I figured if one was all we could handle, I'd want it to be biologically yours."

Kurt reached up and kissed Blaine's jaw, but let him continue.

"Then when that child starts school, we'd have another. Still surrogate. This time biologically mine. And we'd be really awesome parents, and they'd completely love us. Until they turn into teenagers, where they'll temporarily hate us even though we never did anything wrong, but they'd get over that quickly. And they'd grow up and get married and have children of their own, and we'd be the rockingest grandparents in the world. And our kids couldn't complain when you send them home with two dozen cookies each time they visit because they'd be super healthy and everything.

"And we'll get old and grey together. Even you'll get a wrinkle or two, but I'll teach you how to love them by kissing each one before we go to bed at night. Happily ever after."

Kurt's eyes sparkled with tears and he propped himself up over Blaine and kissed him. When he pulled back slightly, he whispered into the other man's lips, "That sounds like the perfect plan."

Blaine smiled, "You think?"

Kurt reached up and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, "Yeah. I think we should use it."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before allowing a small laughter fit to overcome them in their happiness, and then they were kissing again.

"I'm still proposing on Saturday," Blaine mumbled in one of the momentary breaks between their lips.

"Good," Kurt chuckled before kissing him again, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"You know, don't you?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, but feel free to say it again."

"I love you, Kurt."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What kinds of things are familiar?"

"You."

* * *

><p>When Kurt had sat on the kitchen floor long enough, crying until he couldn't find any more tears, he pulled back from where he'd burrowed into his daughter.<p>

"I'm sorry," he whispered, afraid of the silence in the room, "I shouldn't have… I… you should…"

"It's okay, Daddy," she replied, still stroking his hair in that familiar way Blaine always did. Does. Would do again.

Kurt wiped at his cheeks with the backs of his hands, trying to dry some of the dampness.

"Did something happen to Papa?" she questioned.

A weak smile showed on Kurt's face, as he said with more confidence than he felt, "Everything's going to be okay. You should go back to your room."

Maddy's eyebrows furrowed, "But Daddy…"

"No, no. It's fine. Everything's fine," Kurt kissed her forehead and softly pushed her away. He had to make a phone call. She shouldn't see any more of this.

Her face looked uncertain as she watched Kurt grab his phone off the floor and shakily stand up, gripping the counter to stay stable. Eventually, she gently padded out of the room.

Kurt walked over and watched her go down the hall and into her room before he pulled the door shut to the kitchen, immediately looking down at his phone and dialing a well-known number.

It rang for a bit before a cheerful voice picked up, "Kurt! To what to I owe the pleasure of a phone call on a Tuesday night? Oh, is this about Madeline's first day? Tell me all about it!"

"Rachel–" Kurt tersely stated before she cut him off in her rambling.

"Did she have a good day? Did she make any friends? Or maybe she didn't. Should I tell her all about when I was in school and how people didn't really like me for a while but, hey, it looks like I turned out fine. And I can totally relate to her on the two gay dads thing, if that's what people aren't being nice about–"

"Rachel!" Kurt gruffly barked.

The line was silent for a moment, and Kurt almost liked that less than her chatting his ear off, because now it reminded him of the last phone call he'd been a part of.

Her voice had changed its tone, now to one of caring, as she noticed something was off, "Kurt, is everything okay?"

Kurt sniffed as he tried to hold back more tears, not even knowing how it was possible that he could have so many, "I need you to come watch Maddy."

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. I can be there in 10, 15 minutes," Rachel assured, "Kurt, what's going on?"

He closed his eyes and leaned his head into the cupboards, "Blaine… there's, uh, there's… there's been an accident." His throat was closing up; he was choking on his words.

Kurt immediately heard the sounds of Rachel jolting from wherever she was, grabbing things like keys, judging by the jingling noise they made. He heard the sound of her apartment door shutting behind her.

"Kurt, I'll be there as fast as I can. If you need to leave right now, just ask one of your neighbours to look after her until I get there."

"No, I…" he started, before sobbing around his words, "I don't know where he is. We were on the phone. I don't know what hospital he'd be taken to."

Rachel was quiet, as if for once she wasn't sure how to respond.

"I had to listen to it, Rachel," he cried, "I had to listen to it and, god, I don't know where he is."

"Shhh," she hushed, "You've got to calm down. They'll find a way to call you. He'll find you. He always does."

Kurt's hand came up to wipe at his eyes again, trying to stop the flow of tears, "Rachel, what if he doesn't sur–"

"No. Don't you dare say that," he could hear the rush of New York streets around her, "I've got to get on the subway, and my phone won't work down there. Are you going to be okay until I get there?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'll… yeah."

Rachel's voice was confident now, trying to settle her friend even though she was scared for Blaine as well, "Everything's going to be alright."

Kurt sniffed in reply.

"I'll be there really soon, okay?"

"Okay."

She hung up and Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear, dragging his skin and bones over to the table and dropping down into a chair. Blaine's chair. This is where Blaine usually sits.

He placed the phone in front of him, hoping that someone would call. Anyone would call, and tell him that his husband was going to be okay.

The seconds ticked by into minutes. Everything seemed so still around him, but he knew outside the room that life was rushing by. Blaine might be in an ambulance. Blaine might be in surgery. Blaine might be dead.

Kurt could hear Maddy singing quietly down the hall in her room. He felt like she was trying to ease him into normalcy. Trying to block out what might not be normal that he had been dealing with when she left him in the kitchen.

He sat there, listening as she changed through different songs, and waited. Waited for the phone. Waited for Rachel. Everything was waiting now. Even if he was at the hospital, Kurt was sure he'd just be doing more waiting.

It was in his waiting that he heard the front door unlock with the spare key Rachel kept, and heard her enter the apartment, calling out a "Kurt?" as she shut the door behind her.

He couldn't reply though, so he just waited some more. He heard his daughter stop singing at the sound of Rachel's voice and then she went to greet the older woman.

"Aunt Rachel?" Her voice was just outside the kitchen door, in the living room.

Kurt could hear the false cheer in his friend's voice, "Hey Madeline. Do you know where your Daddy is?"

She sounded shy in her response, as if she knew she shouldn't get involved but couldn't help it, "He's in the kitchen," her voice lowered, "I think something's wrong with Papa."

"Everything's alright," Rachel soothed, "why don't you go back to your room for now and I'll come see you in a bit?"

Maddy must have nodded in reply because soon Kurt could hear her trailing away, and the kitchen door was being pushed open by a Broadway star.

"Oh, Kurt," was the first thing she said upon seeing him. She swiftly crossed the room and drew him into her arms.

When she pulled back, she dragged her thumbs under his eyes, clearing away the remaining tears that hadn't dried. Then she ran a hand through his hair, trying to return some order to it. She hadn't looked so worried even when she was waiting to see if she'd be called back after her first big time Broadway audition.

"Has anyone called yet?" She was whispering, being as gentle as she could.

"No," he answered with a gravelly voice, "I don't think they'd have found his phone, it wasn't on him."

Rachel pulled up a chair beside him and sat down, grasping his hand in hers, "Because you were talking?"

Kurt sighed, "He'd have been on his hands-free. He doesn't keep his phone in his pocket when he does that. And the hands-free must have come off and redirected back to the phone in the crash. I think it got destroyed… judging by what I heard."

She clasped his hand even tighter, trying to squeeze some life into him.

It was then that the phone on the table started ringing. They both turned to look at it for a moment before Kurt lunged and choked out a "Hello?"

The voice that answered was female. She somehow managed to sound calm and urgent at the same time, "Hi. Is this Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt replied in the positive, and listened as she proceeded to tell him that Blaine was in the hospital, in surgery, and in critical condition. What Kurt got out of that, though, was that Blaine was alive. He was still alive. While fear still managed to grab hold of him, he felt temporary relief that Blaine had made it out of his car, to the hospital, and to surgery, still alive.

After being told where to go, Kurt hung up the phone and dropped his head into his hands for a moment, needing to calm down before he raced over to the hospital that Blaine was at.

"How did they know who to contact?" Rachel asked.

Kurt gave a watery smile as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He then proceeded to rifle through it and pull out a small piece of neon yellow paper.

Written on it in sharpie was: "_If lost, please return to Blaine Anderson_" and Blaine's cell number.

"He has one with my name and number. We were joking around one night about… 7 years ago? Before we were married," Kurt explained, "and I said that he was a puppy and would get himself lost one day. So I made him one of these, just as a joke. But he said that he'd keep it on him, just in case… And then he made me one. It was silly, but…"

Rachel pulled both of his hands into hers, "It's not silly, Kurt. It's really sweet."

Kurt pulled his hands back and wiped at his eyes again, "I have to go."

"Of course. I'll watch Madeline until you get back. I can get some of our other friends to help if you're there for a long time. Don't worry about her. I'll handle it," Rachel reassured.

Kurt stood from his seat and glanced over at the pot on the stove, "She… she needs some dinner. I never got to…"

"Kurt, I got this. It's okay," Rachel stood next to him and grabbed his shoulders to steady him. "Do you need someone to help get you there?"

His whole body shook with his head, "No, I'm fine… I need to get there now, I just…"

"It's okay," Rachel said as she pulled him into a hug. When she let go she picked his phone up off the table and pressed it into his hand, "Call me. Let me know what's going on."

"Yeah, okay," he muttered as he made his way out of the kitchen, pausing in the doorway and turning towards Maddy's room instead of the front door.

Kurt walked in to see her sitting on her bed. She wasn't drawing anymore, or singing either. She was just sitting there, waiting. He sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her into a hug. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew something was not right.

Kurt whispered into her hair, "I have to go out right now, but Aunt Rachel's going to stay with you. She'll make you some dinner and… she'll probably let you watch any movie you want after you eat."

Maddy had teary eyes as she looked up at him, "Is Papa going to be okay?"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut in order to hold back the tears, she was always so perceptive, and he gave her a small smile as he responded, "Yeah, everything's going to fine."

She leaned forward, back into the embrace, "I love you, Daddy."

He let out a whoosh of air and cradled her, "I love you, too, sweetie."

"Tell Papa I love him, too."

"I will."

Kurt let her go and passed Rachel in the doorway, who went in to take his place. She squeezed his hand as he passed and he mouthed "Thank you" to her.

He grabbed his jacket and his keys and closed the door behind him as he left, breaking into a run when he hit the streets, with a strangled sob of "Blaine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"There's a picture of you and a little girl in my wallet."

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, would you come help me with her?" Kurt called across the room.<p>

The curly haired man darted up from where he'd been speaking with an enthusiastic Finn Hudson and swooped over, leaning into the little girl, tickling her stomach while making cooing noises.

"What's up, Madeline? Why so sad?" Blaine joked as he took their crying daughter out of his husband's hands.

Finn piped up from the other side of the room, "Do babies always cry so much? I mean… I wouldn't even call her a baby anymore, but she's been crying a lot."

"She's 7 months old, Finn. And she's in an unusual place. With you," Kurt snapped.

Blaine stood, shifting his weight to lightly bounce the baby on his hip, moving over to Kurt, kissing him on the top of his head, "Shh, calm down."

"Calm down?" Kurt huffed, "I can't get her to stop crying, and people are going to be here soon, and should we even be subjecting her to this kind of company?"

They were at Burt and Carole's back in Ohio. When Kurt and Blaine had tried to stay in New York for Christmas, Burt threw a small fit. Saying that there was no way he wasn't enjoying the company of his son, son-in-law, and his brand new granddaughter during the holidays.

And then Burt said that they should just make a reunion out of it and invite all their old friends for a party a couple days before Christmas, if that would influence them to come back.

So, now they were sitting in the living room with Finn, who never actually ended up leaving Ohio, and a crying baby.

"I'll get her to stop crying even if it takes me all night. And she should be fine with our friends for a little bit before we put her to sleep for the night," Blaine promised.

"No, really. Does she always cry so much?" Finn interrupted, "You guys usually just talk and talk about how perfect she is."

Kurt glared at him, "She is perfect. Look at her."

Blaine laughed lightly and cooed, "She's our beautiful little girl." Madeline's crying had softened now and she started tucking herself into his shoulder as Blaine danced her gently around the room, "She's just a little fussy after the plane, and she's never been outside of New York, so it's strange to her. Plus, I believe she's teething."

Kurt stood up when Finn shrugged and left the room. He came over to rest his hand on Blaine's lower back, "You're really great with her."

"I think she just ran out of steam," the shorter man replied, turning to kiss Kurt.

"Oh, well look at this pretty picture," came a voice in the doorway. Kurt looked over to see a lovely Latina peering in.

"Hey, Santana," Blaine smiled in greeting, and then turned back to Kurt, "I'm just going to go put her down for a bit."

Santana momentarily looked like someone had kicked her puppy, "But, I totally wanted to see her."

"You'll see her later," Kurt reassured as Blaine carried their little girl up the stairs to his old room. "She had a hectic morning."

"Still, I haven't met her yet," Santana grumbled.

Kurt laughed, "Don't go all soft on me here. Or have you got baby on the brain?"

Her dark eyes widened at that, "What? No."

"You're allowed to think about it, you know. You are getting married soon," he pointed at the ring on her finger. "Where is she, by the way?"

Santana flashed him a smile and turned quickly as someone new giggled as they entered the room, the sound belonging to the fiancée in question.

"Hey, Kurt," Brittany squealed, trotting over and throwing her arms around his neck, "How are you?"

He squeezed her back, "I never had bags so big under my eyes, but I've never been better."

Brittany suddenly pulled back and looked seriously towards the shorter woman, "Did you get to see her yet?"

The Latina frowned, "No. Mister White Knight whisked her away at the first sign of my presence."

The blonde's eyebrows scrunched slightly as she looked back at Kurt, who replied with a "she was falling asleep."

"Oh," Brittany nodded, "Well, babies need their sleep, you know that San, we've talked about–"

Santana slipped her hand over Brittany's mouth, "Let's not talk about this now," she said, causing the blonde to lift her shoulders in question.

Kurt muttered, "I'll leave you two to that," and went to walk away, only to have a small girl come barrelling in and start tugging on his hand.

"Uncle Kurt! Can I see her? Can I see her?" Eloise Puckerman pleaded, her dark red hair bouncing with her body, her father attached to her other hand.

Kurt put on a displeased face, "What, no actual greeting? No 'how are you'? The baby's more important now?"

Puck laughed, "She's just a little excited for another kid in this… family of sorts."

Kurt crouched down so he was level with her face, "You can't see her right now, she's going to sleep for a little bit. But you can see her later."

"Just like I said," Puck said as he hoisted the girl into his arms, "Come on, we left mom with all the stuff."

He secured her in one arm, grabbed her hand in his, and waltzed out of the room singing, "_Dear Eloise, I am writing to say a number of funny things I heard today…_"

Kurt heard Santana grumble from behind him saying, "How old does she have to get before he'll stop singing that song?" as he made his way up the stairs to find Blaine.

He chuckled to himself and then stopped when he heard Blaine speaking to Madeline.

"You really are such a darling," Blaine charmed, "And because you're a lovely and beautiful little girl, you should be nice to your Papa and go to sleep."

Kurt peeked around the corner and, seeing Blaine facing the other way, leaned against the doorframe and listened.

"What if I sing?" Blaine asked, pulling back from the little girl and looking at her face, smiling as he did so, "Would you like it if Papa sang you to sleep? Let's see…"

The older man brought his fist to his mouth and tried to stuff down how smitten he was.

Blaine made an affirmation noise and started to rock his body as he pulled Madeline back in, "_So, come on Madeline, show me a sign. Send up a signal and I'll throw you a line._"

Kurt bit into his lip to stop the laughter that was threatening as Blaine sang.

"_The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind never lets in the sun. Maddy, only the good die y–_"

Blaine stopped short as spun around and saw Kurt leaning against the doorframe. He grinned and then tried to supress it as his cheeks flushed slightly.

The taller man tried to put on a serious face, but missed the mark by miles, as he walked over to the previously dancing pair, "Why were you singing Only the Good Die Young to our daughter?"

Blaine pursed his smiling lips and shook his head, "No reason."

"How was that even supposed to help her fall asleep?" Kurt asked, trailing his hand down their daughter's back.

The curly haired man laughed lightly, "I'm not sure. She's too young to appreciate Billy Joel, or her Papa's singing, maybe it'll bore her."

Kurt smiled and moved over to the window, followed soon after by his husband, still rocking their daughter.

They peered out, watching as a dark blue car pulled up behind where Puck was helping his wife, Claire, unload a couple bags from their trunk. Eloise was playing in the small amount of snow they had.

A small Asian boy jumped out of the blue car first and ran full speed at Puck, leaping up onto his back when the older man crouched down in preparation. The laughter coming from the boy could be heard through the window.

Soon after, Mike stepped out of the driver's seat and made his way over to the passenger's side to assist a very pregnant Tina out of the car. She laughed and pointed at their son on Puck's back, calling, "Dylan, get down."

"You know," Blaine whispered, as Madeline started to doze, "They always said high school would be the best years of our lives. But I think that's right now."

Kurt watched as Dylan gracefully hopped off the man's back and immediately went over to tackle Eloise to the ground, who squealed with delight and laughed.

"I think you're right," Kurt smiled, looking back at his husband and sleeping daughter. "She's so precious."

Blaine looked down at Madeline and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then started walking back over the crib that Carole had set up for the week that they were staying. "Is Quinn coming today?" He asked.

Kurt followed Blaine over to the crib, "No, she was busy with some work thing. Said she'd go see Rachel before her show though, thought they could skype us, so it's like they're celebrating with us, too.

"Oh, that's nice," Blaine said as he lowered Madeline into the crib and began to simply watch her sleep.

Kurt leaned into Blaine, placing his head on his shoulder, and said, "'Cedes couldn't come either, but Sam'll be here. Said he's excited to meet our little girl."

"Are they thinking about…?"

"I don't think Mercedes is, but he is. He'd be good with kids."

Blaine smiled at Kurt when he lifted his head, and then looked back down at their daughter, enjoying the quiet around them.

"You called her Maddy," Kurt whispered as he looked at Blaine.

"Hmm?" Blaine looked over slowly before it dawned on him what they were talking about, "Oh, yeah, that. I know. She's going to need a nickname. Madeline is such a tongue twister sometimes."

Kurt looked back down at the little girl, "I guess."

Blaine's eyes searched his husband's face, "I call her Maddy sometimes when you're not looking."

Kurt smiled as if he knew a secret, "You think I'm not looking?" Looking back up at Blaine, he grinned.

Blaine pulled him in by the waist and kissed him, "You're the best, Kurt."

* * *

><p><em>AN: The two songs in this chapter are Dear Eloise by The Hollies, and Only The Good Die Young by Billy Joel. _

_And while we're already in an author's note, I'd just like to thank everyone who's been reading this fic. Words are my babies, so it really means a lot to me. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I keep hoping that I'll wake up and things will be like they were."

"I wish for that, too."

* * *

><p>Kurt tried not to act like a crazy man as he flew into the hospital, even though he knew his face must portray it.<p>

He could feel his hair sticking up on odd ways from everything that had happened at home, and then from running any time that he had the chance on the way here. He had taken the subway because he knew with the traffic he wouldn't get anywhere with his car. As well, the thought of being in a car wasn't too appealing to him at the moment.

Kurt slowed himself to a fast walk as he rushed up to the receptionist, "Blaine Anderson. Where can I find Blaine Anderson?"

The young woman looked up at Kurt and then back down at her computer, typing in a name and declaring, "He is out of surgery. May I ask what your relation is to Mr. Anderson?"

"I'm his husband," Kurt choked out, and was grateful that the law would allow him his rights now a days.

She gave him a sad smile, looking him over, and said, "Of course," before standing and asking another woman behind her to take over the desk. Then she motioned for Kurt to follow her.

As they made their way towards an elevator, Kurt noticed how silent she had become. Not just in her words, but in her actions. As if she was trying not to disturb even the air. When they entered the elevator and the doors had closed, she looked up into his face and calmly said, "There are some things you should know."

Kurt didn't like that. He didn't like hospitals in the first place, but he really didn't like the way she said that.

When they exited on the third floor, she continued softly, "There was a fair bit of head trauma, and he's got a number of wounds and bruises. It was a pretty serious crash."

Kurt wrung his hands together, "Please, just tell me if he's going to be alright."

"I'm only a nurse, and can't give you the kind of diagnosis that the doctor will be able to, but he's in a coma right now. There may be some brain damage or memory loss when, and if, he wakes."

They had stopped outside of a single room, and Kurt felt himself pulled into it. The minimal chances the nurse had just presented him settled into his mind as he walked in.

And there was his husband.

His dark curls were in disarray, or at least the ones that could be seen sticking out of the elaborate head bandage. There were cuts on his face from where the glass must have impacted, and the arms that were above the sheet had bandages covering a large portion of his skin. His neck was in a brace, one for precautions, not injuries, and he had a breathing tube taped under his nose.

Kurt could feel the tears spill out once again as he moved over to Blaine. He wanted to touch him, but he didn't want to hurt him. He settled for resting his hand over Blaine's.

"We've seen people get through worse," a new voice said softly from behind him.

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off Blaine, so he didn't turn around to greet the man, "Are you his doctor?"

"Yes, Dr. Roberts."

Kurt tore his eyes from Blaine's closed ones and looked up. The doctor had a kind face. His dark skin contrasted sharply with his white coat, but the kindness showed through.

Kurt looked back at his husband and took in all the damage that one car accident had caused. He tried to picture what he'd look like when he healed; which gashes would leave marks, which ones would look like they were never there. He took off the neck brace and the head bandage in his mind. He removed the breathing tube. He tried to picture his husband as he looked this morning and a sob tore out of his throat as he leaned over Blaine and grasped his hand.

The doctor said a lot of things behind him, but Kurt didn't take much of it in. He knew that he should, but all he had attention for right now was the way Blaine's chest moved up and down with each breath. He would call Carole and ask her to understand all the medical stuff. He just wanted to know when Blaine would wake up.

"I'm not sure," Dr. Roberts replied before Kurt even realized he had asked the question out loud. "It could be hours, days, weeks. There isn't a definite way to tell when, and if, he may wake."

Kurt sank into the chair behind him and laid his head next to their hands. He heard the Doctor step out of the room to give him some time.

"Come on, Blaine," Kurt whispered, "you've got to wake up for me. For Maddy. You've got to."

Kurt spent the rest of the evening like that, straining his back, before he remembered he was supposed to call Rachel. With a kiss to Blaine's knuckles, he let go and stepped out of the room, dialing Rachel's number.

It only rang once before a familiar voice answered, sounding more frantic than usual, "Kurt! Is he okay? How is he? Is he awake? Is everything going to be okay?"

Kurt heard her shifting on the other end and a quiet, "Is that Daddy?"

Rachel's voice got softer as she moved her mouth away from the phone, "Yes, it's Daddy. I have to go speak with him, but I'll be right back."

When he heard her leave the room he started, "Thank you, Rachel. You have no idea."

"I told you, don't worry about it," she insisted, "But Blaine, how is he?"

Kurt glanced back at the room, "He's… he's in a coma. There… there might be brain damage or… or memory loss when… _if_ he wakes up."

Rachel sighed, "Oh, Kurt."

"Tell me what to do, Rachel," Kurt pleaded, "I… I can't leave him here alone, but Maddy…"

"I'll take care of her," her voice was firm.

"Rachel, you can only take care of her so long, you have a career. And she won't understand if I don't come home. I can't do that to her."

"I'll call Quinn. I'm sure Finn could come here for a bit. We'll figure something out."

"Oh, god, Finn," Kurt ran a hand through his hair.

"Have you called them?" Rachel asked.

Kurt leaned into the wall for support, "No, I just… I've just been sitting with him."

"I'll call for you."

"Rachel, no, you've–"

"Don't say I've done too much," she said, cutting him off, "You're sitting in the hospital with your husband in a coma. I'm not doing enough."

"Rachel…"

"Go back to him, I'll work everything out."

Kurt rubbed at his eyes, "How's Maddy?"

Rachel sighed softly, "She keeps asking when you two are coming home."

Kurt was silent. He didn't know how to be with Blaine and be with Maddy at the same time without bringing her into the hospital. Without her seeing her Papa like this.

Rachel continued when Kurt didn't say anything, "She keeps telling me that she loves you and Blaine. She wants to make sure that you tell him."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, "I will. I promise."

"Go be with Blaine."

"Thank you, Rachel," Kurt said, pulling his phone away from his ear to hang up.

He walked back into the room and pulled the chair even closer to the bed, taking Blaine's hand in his, and sitting down. He leaned down and rested against the sheets again, his head brushing Blaine's hip as he caressed his hand just in front of his lips, occasionally dotting him with kisses.

This was how Kurt spent the rest of the night, and many of the days after. He didn't often stray from Blaine's bedside, only when he was occasionally surprised by a guest did he find it in him to leave Blaine for a few minutes, afraid that he'd wake up alone.

Finn came to visit a couple times. He was sleeping on Kurt and Blaine's couch as he stayed with Maddy for a while. He had taken over Burt's tire shop and was grateful that owning his own business meant that he could take off for some time if need be.

Other people visited as well. Quinn came one day about three weeks in, all sweeping blonde hair and concerned eyes. She had made Kurt go home, _and stay home_, that night as she was staying in the hospital, saying that he needed a shower, some food that wasn't from the hospital, and some time with his daughter.

So, he had gone home for a bit. He took a shower as Finn prepared him the best meal he could make, only to have Kurt feel guilty when he couldn't eat most of it in his worry. Finn packed away what wasn't eaten and cleared the table with Maddy as Kurt went back into his room to sleep. He had figured he'd be able to get up earlier and go back to the hospital again.

When he woke after a restless night to the still dark sky, Maddy was in his bed. She must have crawled in at some point and Kurt hadn't noticed because her body was too small to be familiar in that bed. He glanced at the time, judging when they'd have to be up since it was a school day for his daughter, and rolled over, holding his little girl. A couple hours later, he woke up and took her to school before going back to the hospital.

Various friends visited for the first two months, but began to slow their visits after the third. Most of the cuts on Blaine's body were healed, the bandages removed, only a small scar or two, thanks to Kurt's supply of creams. The nurses began to look more and more doubtful when they made their rounds. The doctor wanted to discuss _what if_ scenarios.

Kurt stuck to Blaine's side more as the time went on. He pulled as many strings as he could and managed to get a fair bit of time off. He'd go in to work some days when Maddy was at school and Finn would sit by Blaine's bedside. But he always came back to his husband.

Kurt had deemed Saturday's as "Maddy Days," and would spend the whole day with her, doing whatever she wanted to do, while Rachel, or Quinn, or one of their other friends watched Blaine.

He had taken to reading to Blaine. Magazines on some days, Blaine's favourite books on others. He always made comments about certain parts, knowing that Blaine always loved when he pointed out what he thought about Blaine's favourites.

It was late one night, Kurt was sitting half cross-legged on the end of Blaine's bed, his other leg stretched out with his husband's hand resting on his knee. Kurt was reading a passage out of Blaine's most worn copy of his favourite book when he felt it. At first he tried to shrug it off as a wish, an empty hope, but he felt it a second time.

Kurt dropped the book into his lap and looked up at the hand on his leg. More specifically, how it was lightly grasping at the material of his pants.

The book flew out of Kurt's hands and landed on the floor next to the bed, and he jumped off, grabbing Blaine's hand with his own. It curled around his fingers and squeezed with the slightest of pressure.

Kurt cried when he saw Blaine's dark eyelashes flutter and his eyes opened a tiny bit before shutting against the light.

He brought the hands up to his mouth, kissing them through the flow of tears wetting them, "Blaine."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Were we happy?"

"Yes. We were."

* * *

><p>"Papa, what if no one likes me?"<p>

Blaine leaned down and heaved the smaller girl into his arms, lifting her up so they were face to face.

"Now, why would you even suggest that?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

The little girl scrunched her eyes up and pulled at a braided pigtail, "Well, you and Daddy are always saying I'm special. What if I'm too special and I don't fit in?"

Kurt laughed and came up behind Maddy, tickling her sides and causing her to squeal and squirm about.

"No one can ever be too special to fit in," He chuckled as he leaned in and kissed her cheek, then shifted to kiss Blaine when he pouted over not getting one.

They were standing outside of Maddy's new school; today was her first day in kindergarten. She was nervous and fidgety, but excited.

"Okay," she began again, "What if I don't know what I'm doing?"

Blaine smiled, "Then you ask a question."

"What if I don't know what question to ask?" Maddy insisted.

Kurt laughed outright, "Tell whoever sits next to you that, and I'm sure the two of you together will figure out what questions to ask."

Blaine shifted his arms to better accommodate her weight, "That's how you make friends, by asking for help."

Kurt looked over at him and smiled fondly, remembering staircases and bad disguises.

Maddy frowned, "What if I get lost?"

"Darling," Kurt said seriously, as he moved closer, pushing her bangs back from her face, "what's got you so worried? You're going to be fine."

Blaine rolled his head to stare at Kurt as the thought hit him, "She was on the phone with Santana last night."

Kurt nodded, but Maddy shook her head furiously, "Auntie San was very helpful. She told me not to let boys push me in the dirt."

The curly haired man chuckled and nodded at Kurt's wrist, "What time is it?"

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed after looking at his watch, "You have to get inside, Missy."

She clutched her arms around Blaine tighter, refusing to be let go, "Can't I just stay with you today? I'll go to work with you, Papa. That's it! You can take me to your work."

Blaine laughed and let go of her legs to reach up and tug her hands off, sliding her to the ground.

"I thought you were excited?" Kurt asked.

She pulled at a pigtail again, "I was, but… now I just think it would be fun to be at home, playing hide-and-seek with you."

Blaine pried her fingers off her hair and fixed the braid, "You're going to have fun today."

Kurt made a noise of approval and shifted the lime green backpack she had picked out over her shoulders.

Maddy made a frowning face at the ground and looked back up at her dads, "Are you both going to pick me up after?"

Blaine's face saddened, "I have to stay at work a little later today, honey, so I won't be here. But Daddy will be."

The older man reached down and squeezed her hand, "You're going to have a great day. Do you want us to walk you in?"

"No, it's okay," she shook her head, smiling, looking determined, "I know where it is. I can get there on my own."

Kurt reached his other hand over to grip Blaine's.

"Oh," Blaine gushed, crouched down and pulling Maddy in tight, "I'm so proud of you."

She huffed a bit at the impact of the hug, "But, Papa, I haven't done anything yet."

Kurt laughed and reached down, separating his husband and daughter, "Come on, she's got to get going or she'll be late." He kissed her on the forehead and wished her good luck.

"Okay, okay, yeah," Blaine mumbled, pulling back and dragging the back of his hand across his eyes. "I love you, sweetie. Have a good day today."

Maddy hooked her thumbs through the straps of her backpack and turned to face them head on, smiling up at them, "I love you Daddy and Papa." Then she turned and walked into the school.

Kurt felt a tear break free and hastily wiped it away, "No. I am not crying. It's just school."

Blaine suddenly pulled him into his arms and Kurt could feel the wetness from Blaine's eyes on his neck.

The older man smoothed his hands up and down his husband's back, "She'll be home again in a few hours."

Blaine sighed, and pulled back, "Yeah, I know. I just feel like it's going to be forever."

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand, "Come on. We should get back so you can go to work. The faster you do, the faster you can come home."

"I don't think it works like that," Blaine laughed, lifting Kurt's hand to kiss the back of it.

"Shut up," Kurt joked, "just let me wish."

They walked into the parking lot and over to Kurt's car. They could have taken two, so that Blaine could go straight to work, but he wouldn't have any of it, saying that they had to travel as a family this morning.

When they had slid in, with Kurt behind the wheel, they started off for home. Blaine fiddled with the radio until he found a song he liked and started to sing along.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's voice; at the ease they had settled into over the years. It was nice being married to, and having a family with, your best friend. With the one you love so completely.

They drove home to the sound of Blaine's voice, and laughed together as the curly haired man pulled out an air guitar solo, making the accompanying noises as he playing the invisible instrument, when they walked through the front door.

Kurt wandered into the kitchen to grab a glass of water as Blaine went to their room to change into clothes better suited for work. Kurt was just lifting the tap to pour some water when he heard a loud "Oh, shit" from the living room.

He lowered the glass, placing it in the sink, and walked out into the next room. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

Blaine was holding a small orange spotted plush dinosaur in his hands, "Maddy forgot Mr. Dots. You know he makes her feel safe."

Kurt wandered over and picked the toy out of Blaine's hands, "Maybe she won't notice? With everything going on."

"She'll notice it more," Blaine whined, "We should go take it to her."

The older man tilted his head in disapproval, "Blaine."

Blaine dropped his shoulders and moved closer to take the dinosaur back from Kurt. He pulled it up close to his face, making puppy dog eyes, and shifted the front legs at his husband. "Please, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head, smiling, "We can't go in there and interrupt her first day of school for this. Maybe she needs a day without it."

"Are we trying to traumatize her?" Blaine pleaded. "Throw her into the deep end? First day of school _and_ no Mr. Dots?"

"Blaine, no," Kurt warned and turned to go back to the kitchen, only to feel strong arms grab around his middle and pull him back.

Kurt smiled as Blaine nipped at the back of his neck and growled.

"Blaine, you have to get to work," he laughed, "And your powers of seduction won't work today."

"That's doubtful," Blaine whispered huskily in Kurt's ear, kissing down his neck afterwards.

The taller man tilted his head slightly forward to give Blaine more access. "How'd you go from getting Mr. Dots to our daughter to here so fast?"

Blaine squeezed his arms around Kurt tighter, pulling him back closer to his body, "I just realized I knew exactly how to convince you to let me bring it to her."

"I'm not going to let you," Kurt insisted, "You have work, and if you stop by the school you'll be really late."

The shorter man reached forward to nibble at Kurt's ear, his hands slipping under the other man's shirt, "Are you sure I can't convince you?"

Kurt smiled, closing his eyes, and brought his hands up over Blaine's, "I'm sure you could try, but it won't change my mind."

Blaine chuckled, stroking up Kurt's chest, and kissed at his shoulder.

Kurt interlaced his fingers into Blaine's as they went to move lower and pulled them off his skin, spinning around and kissing Blaine on the lips. "As enjoyable as this is, you do actually have to get to work."

The curly haired man frowned, "Do you think they'll notice if I just don't show up?"

"Yes."

Blaine sighed and pulled away from Kurt after one more kiss, short but sweet.

Kurt watched as his husband slumped off to the bedroom to change. Kurt went back into the kitchen for his glass of water, picking the toy dinosaur off the floor where Blaine had dropped it and placing it on the chair Maddy liked to sit in.

He leaned against the counter and looked at the pictures on the fridge as he drank. He had never seen himself as someone to cover up an immaculate fridge with photos, but he smiled as he looked over them.

There were a few with just him and Blaine, sitting on Burt and Carole's couch, at Kurt's graduation from university, one from the night he proposed. Kurt could just see the flush in their cheeks that remained from them having rolled around on the couch for an hour before Blaine almost upturned them, shouting that they should have documented the moment.

And then there were the ones with them and Maddy. Them and friends. Parties and birthdays. One from the day Maddy was born, him and Blaine teary eyed and cooing at the little pink bundle around a still slightly sweaty Rachel.

Blaine wandered into the kitchen, startling Kurt out of his trip down memory lane. "Hey, baby," Blaine grinned mischievously, moving closer, grabbing onto Kurt's hips and pushing him into the counter with his body, kissing him passionately.

Kurt allowed this for a couple minutes before pulling his face back and chuckling, "Work, Blaine."

The younger man grumbled something unintelligible and darted back for another kiss.

"No, nope," Kurt laughed, shifting his face away and moving his hands up to Blaine's chest to push him back. "Work. Go."

Blaine sighed and stepped back, "Fine." He ran his hand over Kurt's cheek and kissed him a final time.

"I love you," Kurt stated, looking into Blaine's eyes, which crinkled with his smile at the statement. Blaine kissed him on the nose and walked out of the room and over to the front door, shrugging on a jacket.

"I'll see you when you get home," Kurt called, still in the kitchen.

Blaine hummed in response, "And I'll be home as soon as possible. Love you, too, Kurt." And then he was out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Well, here we are my friends, the final chapter. There'll be an epilogue after this, but this one here is the final actual chapter. It's been a fun ride and I'm glad you've been enjoying it. After this is all completed I'll be able to start posting the next multi-chap piece I've got written, and it'd be cool if you stuck around for that, but I'll understand if you don't. So, I just wanted to say my thanks to those of you who read/reviewed/favourited this, because it means a lot to me. _

_Anyway, without further ado, since I know you're all worried about Blaine, here is chapter 10._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>

"I think we could be happy again."

"I'd like to try."

* * *

><p>Kurt repeated Blaine's name over and over again as the hazel eyes fluttered until they grew accustomed to the light and opened.<p>

"Blaine, Blaine," Kurt continued, refusing to take his eyes off of him while covering his hand in kisses. "I thought you weren't going to wake up. I thought- I thought…"

The younger man stared back at him, but didn't say anything. Simply regarded him like an interesting spectacle.

Kurt stopped kissing Blaine's hand when he didn't get any response, "Blaine? Come on, say something."

"I…" Blaine started, voice a bit crackly from the lack of use, "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are."

The floor dropped out from underneath Kurt.

He lowered the hands at his mouth as his eyes filled with tears. Blaine continued to look at him, squinting now, as if knowing he were familiar but not being able to place him.

"Please take that back," Kurt whispered, mostly to himself.

The younger man tugged his hand softly from Kurt's and looked around him at the pale green walls and beeping machines, realizing where he was, "What happened?"

Kurt felt everything inside him shut down. He felt his will start to crumble. He wanted to sit on the floor and cry. Instead, he said dejectedly, "I'll go find your doctor."

He walked out into the hallway and leaned against the wall for a moment, trying to steady himself. His husband didn't remember him. His husband had lost the last 18 years of memories with him. His husband didn't remember him.

Once he had gathered himself, holding the tears at bay, he held his head up and walked to the nurses' station.

The young woman sitting there looked up at the familiar face and smiled, "How may I help you, Kurt?"

"Blaine," Kurt started, clenching his fist, "Blaine's awake."

Her grin grew to a startling size and then flew off her face when she noticed Kurt wasn't returning it. "Oh, no," she worried, "He doesn't remember you? I'll call the doctor right away."

"Thanks," he sighed, turning to walk away.

"Kurt?" she called, "This isn't necessarily permanent."

He waved his hand at her as he moved back into the room.

Blaine looked up at his arrival and gave him a smile. Not any of the ones his Blaine would give him, this was the one he used when being polite to strangers. It was a touch warmer, laced with confusion, but it still wasn't his.

Kurt stopped a fair distance from the bed, "The doctor should be here soon."

"Thank you."

The older man gave in and walked closer, looking into Blaine's eyes. "Do you remember me?"

He watched and saw nothing spark in Blaine's eyes.

"No… no, I'm sorry, I don't."

Kurt nodded sadly and backed away from the bed, "Okay."

Dr. Roberts came strolling in at that moment, "Ah, Blaine, nice to see you awake."

The presence of the white doctor's coat put Blaine at ease. He settled more comfortably into the bed and listened as the doctor recounted the accident, the surgery, the coma. Kurt knew he should be listening, but he tuned it out. He'd heard everything too many times now, and the thought that even though his husband survived Kurt might never get him back was starting to hit. Like someone was using his heart as a punching bag.

He startled slightly when the doctor put his hand on his shoulder, speaking quiet enough for only him to hear, "Kurt?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I think you should head home for the night," Dr. Roberts suggested, "let Blaine get some rest."

Kurt looked over at Blaine and saw that, although he'd just woken, he did look tired. Kurt assumed that it must be exhausting waking and learning everything that had happened. An accident, a coma, memory loss.

"Yeah, okay," Kurt agreed, not having the energy to argue with him.

As he reached the door after grabbing his things, he heard Blaine's voice behind him, "What did you say your name was?

The older man glanced over his shoulder, sighed brokenly, "I didn't," and then left the room.

That night he went home and cried. Cried like he hadn't since the day of the accident. And when Maddy asked how Papa was doing, he cried through a fake smile and said that there was good news, but he couldn't share it yet.

Kurt went back the next day and walked into Blaine's room on autopilot. The younger man looked up from a book as he entered and turned confused again. Kurt stopped dead and realized that this wasn't the appropriate thing to do when someone doesn't know who you are.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just–" Kurt started before being cut off.

"No, it's fine," Blaine laughed, lightening up, "I figured from the way you were kissing my hand that we at least knew each other before."

Kurt placed his things down in the chair beside the bed and walked closer, "How are you?"

Blaine closed his book and placed it on a small table beside him, "I'm alright. Can't remember a damn thing, but they say I'm in tip-top shape for having just woke up from a coma. They ran some memory exercises this morning, that didn't go so great."

Kurt tried to give Blaine a reassuring smile, but fell flat, whispering, "They told me to give up on you."

The curly headed man smiled softly, "But it looks like you didn't."

"Where did that get me?" he sighed miserably, sinking into the chair.

Blaine looked momentarily hurt. "I'm sorry I don't remember you," he said, "but I'm alive. If we knew each other, then, isn't that something?"

Kurt looked to the side, ashamed that he'd presented himself that way. He was so glad that Blaine was awake and healthy, but the man he loved no longer loved him. Because he couldn't remember it.

"You don't remember anything?" Kurt questioned.

The younger man scratched at his blanket, "Some things are familiar, but I can't quite place them."

Kurt quickly brushed the tear that had begun to roll down his cheek, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… I'm so happy that you're awake Blaine, you have no idea. But I… I just can't do this right now." He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Did I love you?" Blaine asked, his face appearing thoughtful. Like he was trying to figure out a hard puzzle.

Kurt stopped and turned, staring into Blaine's eyes. He nodded through the tears and before he could see Blaine's reaction, left.

Although he knew what an emotional mess he was, and how it wouldn't help, Kurt went back to the hospital the next day. Blaine was reading again, and Kurt smiled when he noted that it was Blaine's favourite.

Blaine smiled when he walked in, more warmly than before, and said, "I can't greet you, I don't know your name."

Kurt set his lips and shook his head, quietly saying, "Not right now."

The younger man shrugged and put his book down. He sighed after a few moments at Kurt's silence. "… How long was I gone?"

"5 months, 23 days, and 7 hours," Kurt replied instantly. The time had been ticking away in his skin while he waited for Blaine to wake.

They stared at each other for a little while until Blaine picked the book back up and waved it at Kurt, "Have you read this?"

Kurt smiled, recalling reading it to him about a month ago, "Recently, yes."

They talked for some time about the book and found themselves laughing often. Kurt could see his husband in the man in the bed, even if Blaine couldn't. All he needed was his memories.

After some time, Kurt couldn't keep it in. "What kinds of things are familiar?" he asked, referring to the statement from the day before.

Blaine chewed his lower lip for a second, staring into blue eyes, before responding, "You."

Kurt's heart warmed. There was that at least. If they couldn't go back, maybe they could start over.

Blaine looked down, "There's a picture of you and a little girl in my wallet."

The older man joined his gaze and looked at the blanket, sighing, "I know."

"Is she yours?"

"Yes."

"Is she mine?" There was a small hope in Blaine's voice.

Silence. Then, "Yes."

It was quiet as Blaine processed this.

Kurt laughed without humour, "I keep hoping that I'll wake up and things will be like they were."

Blaine looked at him with an intense expression, "I wish for that, too."

"I should go," Kurt said, grabbing for his things.

The younger man leaned out of the bed and grabbed his hand, "Please don't."

The room was quiet as the air changed around them, suddenly tenser but more important.

Kurt stopped and looked at the hand in his. He squeezed slightly at the familiar weight. He brought it up to his face and rested his cheek on the back of Blaine's palm. "I love you," he whispered, squeezing his eyes against the tears.

"Were we happy?" Blaine asked, removing his hand to touch Kurt's face, who had shifted to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Yes. We were," he replied, leaning into the touch. It felt so good to pretend. To pretend that the bed was theirs at home and this was any other night. That the hand on his skin meant that he loved him, and not that Blaine was just learning him.

"I loved you." The words came out of Blaine's mouth sounding more in the present than they were stated, and Kurt wanted to cry.

"If… if you wanted, we could try again," Kurt suggested softly, "I think we could be happy again."

Blaine smiled, "I'd like to try."

Kurt shifted closer on the bed, and Blaine grabbed his hand with his free one, keeping the other on Kurt's cheek.

"When I asked about getting my memories back," Blaine started, "they told me that I needed something really familiar. I needed something that feels like home. Then I might get my memories back. You… you feel like home."

Kurt squeezed his hand.

"I loved you, I know that," Blaine expressed, "Not because you told me, I knew it before then. Before my eyes even opened. I could feel it."

Blaine ran his thumb over Kurt's bottom lip, who trembled at the action.

"It's like… I know you, but I don't. I must have really loved you, because my brain doesn't remember you, but I think my heart and soul do. And I think I could love you again."

He leaned in then, and Kurt knew he should back away, but he couldn't. He felt himself being pulled in. When their lips touched it was like all the pieces of the puzzle fit back in place. Anything that the crash had upended was righted again. It felt like home. It felt like love.

When they broke apart, the simply sat there and looked into each other's eyes. Kurt watched as the hazel started to shine, as if a cloud was lifting.

"…Kurt."

The older man let out a silent sob, beginning to cry, and a grin took over his face. Reaching up he stroked a hand across Blaine's cheek.

"There you are, I've been looking for you forever."


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Might I have this dance?"

The young woman turned around, dark curls brushing across her shoulder as she spun. She gave a small laugh when she saw who was holding out their hand.

"Sure thing, Pop."

Blaine smiled and placed a hand on her waist and grasped her hand with his other. They started to dance slowly to the beat.

"Madeline, have I ever told you that you look beautiful in white?" Blaine questioned, a sparkle in his eyes.

She laughed again, she seemed to be doing that a lot throughout the day, and replied, "Only about 700 times today."

Blaine glanced over at the blonde haired young man talking to some of the guests, "I really like that Nathan kid."

* * *

><p><em>There were some nights when Blaine would wake up sweating, sitting upright quickly, startling Kurt out of his more pleasant dreams. The doctors said it was Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. <em>

"_Isn't that a war thing?" Kurt had asked, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down Blaine's back in the doctor's office._

"_It does occur most often with war, but it can happen with any large traumatic experience, usually something that's man-made," the doctor explained, "That's why a car accident can cause this."_

_Blaine's voice was small when he spoke up, "Will it go away?"_

_The doctor smiled reassuringly, "You seem to have a very good life outside of the accident, and many people willing to help you through this. It's mostly a matter of stress, and if you keep that down, you should be fine. Your case isn't very severe. In the event that something similar happens, such as another car accident, possibly even witnessing another car accident, you could have a flashback. But, again, in keeping stress under control, I believe that you'll be fine."_

_Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled reassuringly, "It's all going to be okay."_

* * *

><p>She joined his gaze to look over at her new husband, "I think he's been a little in love with me since the day his father died and I told him he could share mine, since I had two."<p>

Blaine looked up at her; she was taller in heels, "When was this?"

"Hmm," she pondered, looking upward as if she'd find the answer there, "grade two, I believe."

"So, this was before your brother then," Blaine asked, "before you actually had to share us?"

"Well, yeah," Maddy laughed, "I wouldn't have wanted to share you with two other people."

Blaine nudged her in the side and joked, "Well, it's a good thing your Dad and I didn't have more kids then."

Her smile softened, "I wouldn't have truly minded. You're so in love, how could I deny you that?"

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes Blaine would wake to find Kurt staring at him with an odd expression. Blaine would just rub his eyes, stretch, and yawn out a "what?"<em>

_It took him a little while to be prepared for when Kurt would launch himself on him, kissing him fiercely. Blaine was usually still in his just-woken-up fog and ended up going with the flow. Eventually he learned to anticipate it. _

"_It's just…" Kurt would choke out, "I went so long wondering if you'd ever open your eyes again."_

_Blaine would sit up then, pulling the older man into his arms and soothing him. "I'm here, I'm here. I'm awake." _

_After the first time that happened, Blaine tried to always be the first one awake._

* * *

><p>"You wouldn't have minded if we had 10 kids, 14 cats and dogs. A few fish?" Blaine asked in mock seriousness.<p>

"I think you're forgetting who you're married to," Madeline said, nodding her head towards the brunette standing on the sidelines, "Dad would have had a fit with all that fur."

Blaine twirled her out and back in, "Hairless."

"Oh, as if," she barked out a laugh.

Blaine laughed as well and tugged her in closer, observing the twinkling lights set up around the dance floor, "Well, you got your brother."

"And he's a very good one."

* * *

><p>"<em>I think we should still have another child," Kurt said one night when they were both sitting in bed reading.<em>

_It had been a little under 4 years since the accident, and they'd been dealing so much with the repercussions of that, that the topic of kids hadn't been brought up since the crash._

"_But, Maddy's 9. I thought we didn't want that kind of age gap." Blaine had responded after he composed himself. This hadn't been a topic he thought was going to come up when Kurt said he was heading up for bed early. _

_Well, if either of them had been a woman, he could guess where they would relate._

_Kurt closed his book and set it on the table beside the bed, "I was thinking we could adopt. A child, not a baby, so that they're not that much younger than Maddy."_

_Blaine blinked and looked around the room, quiet for a bit before replying, "Sorry, just hadn't really let myself think about it for a bit. I'm trying to wrap my head around actually having another."_

_Kurt laughed, shifting over to kiss his cheek, "We don't need to decide right now, I just think I'd like a son."_

"_Yeah, I think I'd like that too."_

* * *

><p>A tall brunette approach the dancing duo, "My ears are burning. What are you two saying about me?"<p>

Madeline laughed, "Only good things, Josh, only good things."

Blaine looked over at Kurt, who was standing off to the side, watching his family, and caught his eye. Kurt grinned.

Turning back to his kids, Blaine passed his daughters hand over, "Take your sister off my hands, will you? I promised someone else a dance."

"Oh, sure, just pass me around like property," she joked, willingly starting to dance with Josh, "Just like the olden days. I see how it is."

She continued her conversation with his son, but Blaine couldn't hear her soft voice anymore, as he was walking away. All his attentions were focused on his husband, who he had now come within range of.

"May I have this dance?"

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm not ready for her to move out," Kurt whined.<em>

_Blaine looked over at him sitting on the bed, "Maybe we should get a dog."_

_Kurt looked startled, "Why would we get a dog?"_

"_To… replace Maddy?" Upon seeing Kurt's face, he rambled on, "No, not replace her. She's irreplaceable, of course. Just… the presence of another person in the house."_

_Kurt rolled his eyes, "Well, we have Josh, and he eats enough for two."_

_Blaine crawled onto the bed and laid his head in Kurt's lap facing up at him, who started automatically dragging his fingers through Blaine's hair. "He's a teenaged boy, what do you expect?"_

"_I never ate that much as a teenager."_

_Blaine laughed, "You lived with Finn, I'm sure you understand what most teenaged boys are like."_

_He reached his face up and kissed Kurt's forearm as it passed by._

* * *

><p>"Of course," Kurt replied, a twinkle in his eye.<p>

Blaine held out his hand, and when Kurt took it, he pulled him in and swayed them out to the dance floor.

He could hear his kids mumble happily, then sigh, "There they go again."

"You know," Kurt started, "Except for that little minor detail of a car accident, I think we've had a really good life."

Blaine hummed and tucked his face into Kurt's neck, "It has been a wonderful life."

Kurt laughed softly at that and shifted his shoulder to get Blaine to raise his head again.

When he did, Kurt leaned down and kissed him.

They danced under the soft glow of the lights, the rest of the world disappearing for a song.

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe she's really getting married," Kurt worried out loud.<em>

_Blaine came up behind him and hugged him, "To the kid she met on the first day of kindergarten, too. I call that adorably romantic."_

_Maddy and Nathan were sitting in the living room, having just broken the news to Kurt and Blaine that they were getting married._

"_Blaine," Kurt continued in a worried voice, "I'm feeling old."_

_The shorter man chuckled and spun him around, "You're not old, but, here, because I know you're worried about the wrinkles that come with old age."_

_Blaine stood up on his toes and kissed the corners of Kurt's eyes, where small lines were appearing. Then he kissed Kurt's forehead, his cheeks, his chin, temples, nose. He finished with a kiss on the lips. _

"_Where do you think I'm getting wrinkles?" Kurt giggled a little incredulously, although cheered._

_Blaine pulled him into a hug again, "I don't. I just love all of you, even the wrinkles you worry about."_

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

"I love you, too."


End file.
